


Dbd: male killer x fem reader SMUT oneshot REQUESTS

by Peggysuave



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysuave/pseuds/Peggysuave
Summary: Can't promise anything but feel free to leave a comment after reading the "rules"  xP





	Dbd: male killer x fem reader SMUT oneshot REQUESTS

Hello everyone! 

First of all a disclaimer: I absolutely cannot promise to write any of the requests - as the title says, they are REQUESTS and not 'comisisons' or something ^^

If you already know my writing, you know what kind of content I produce but I'll quickly jot it down for everybody :) 

\- MALE killers x FEMALE reader  
\- potentially male survivor x female reader  
\- I probably won't do fluff only in a fic - always smut that might be paired with fluff  
\- my male characters will always be bad boys, stalkers, sadists, overly possessive, assholes, straight up psychos or any other kind of unhealthy lover. If you don't like that, don't read it.  
\- no nice guys in here! Because who fantasizes about nice guys anyway?  
\- I WON'T do anything including pregnancy and children (obvious right? And also how could there be children in Dbd?) and anything involving feces. Ehh and the maximum of involved characters would be a threessomes I guess.  
\- I DO most kind of BDSM stuff, forced Sex, even rape (but the reader will end up liking it in some way), very picturesque gore and violence, dirty talk and degrading. Oh and there will most probably be lots of swearing. 

I do have some free time at the moment and I do feel like writing smutty oneshots so if you have a request, a specific idea, a dirty fantasy about a specific killer - feel free to leave COMMENT <3

If I end up liking an idea I might pick up on it and try to write a smutty lil oneshot for you! 

(BTW I purposely left out the clown and leatherface in the tags because come on) 

~ Best regards and lots of love, your horny aunt Peggy


End file.
